On her Own?
by WeasleyLover01
Summary: Ava has been on her own since the beginning. Fighting for her life, alone. When she stumbles across the camp at the quarry she couldn't believe her luck, but could she trust all of them? CarlxOFC
1. Chapter 1

Ava crouched down beside the water, setting her knife down she scooped up water in her cupped hands, splashing her face with the cold refreshing water, smiling. She refilled her canteen, knowing she'd have to boil it later before she grabbed her knife and stood up. Turning around she covered her eyes as she was blinded by the sun, looking away before glancing up again she gasped in shock, it had been the sun hitting the side of an R.V camper, from here she could just make out an old man standing on the top. There were other survivors!

Ava just could not believe her luck, was it just a hallucination from lack of food? She knew it would be worth the risk. Trudging up the hill she grinned when she reached the top, there were several people here, and as she walked closer a few people began to notice her. She could see other kids running around playing some game but she looked over at the adults.

" Excuse me? " Ava asked, a man who had been pulling something out of a jeep jumped startled at the new voice, looking over with wide eyes. Ava gave a small wave, feeling a bit nervous. She began to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea, there were a lot more of them then their were her. she was starting to regret this just a little. " Do you take people in? "

" Your alone? " A woman asked, Ava looked over, she was an older woman with short grey hair, pulling a little blonde girl close to her, Ava assumed she was her daughter.

" Yes Mam. " Ava said, another woman stepped up, she had long dark hair, Ava had to stop herself from stepping away in disgust, she smelt like her uncle smelt like when he used to bring home girls. Dad would call them whores.

" Your skin and bones! " the woman said, stepped forward to put a gentle hand on Ava's back, leading her to sit on a nearby log. " My name is Lori, you were talking to Carol, that's her daughter Sophia. " Lori said, Ava nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable as Lori kept her hand on her back.

" Why don't you eat something kid, i'm Shane by the way. " Ava looked at the man that was handing over an opened can of beans, he was tall, smelt bad as well and had dark curly hair.

" Thanks. " she said, digging into the beans. No way was she going to pass up food, even if they didn't let her stay.

" Whats your name? " Lori asked.

" Ava. " she said, wiping her mouth clean with her hand. " Ava Dixon. " she said, taking another large bite of her beans.

" E-Excuse me! " Lori yelped, Ava looked up at her in confusion, what was this lady's problem?

" What, got a problem with ma name? " Ava asked, defensively. She was real proud of her name, she loved her name and she wasn't going to be told it wasn't a good one, not by some woman name _Lori_.

" Did you say your last name is Dixon?" Shane asked, glancing at Lori looking worried.

" Yeah...? Why! You hear it before? " Ava asked hopefully

" Whats your daddy's name? " Lori asked

" Daryl. You know him! What about my uncle Merle, they here!? " She asked, jumping to her feet, setting the food down on the log.

" At least she's Daryl's kid." Ava heard Shane mutter to Lori. Ava glared up at him, asshole.

" You know 'em. Don't you! " she cried, scowling up at him.

" Calm down kid-"

" Ain't no kid, i'm ten years old! " She said. " Where the hell's my family! "

" Ava? "


	2. Chapter 2

Ava spun around, grinning at who she saw. He stood in front of a ratty tent, looking like he had just woken up.

" Merle! " Ava yelled, running over and jumping into his arms. He let out a grunt as he caught her before he laughed, smirking down at her.

" Well, _holy_ shit. Looks like my 'lil niece is alive after all. Who knew, huh? " He said, as Ava clung tightly to him.

" Where's dad! " she said, pulling back a little so she could look Merle in the eye, huh looked like he'd been doing drugs again. Ava felt a little sad for her uncle but maybe now that she was back, he'd stop again, not that it would be easy.

" Out hunting lil one. " Merle said " Baby brother won't be back 'till tomorrow probably. " He said smirking when Ava pouted. Merle let out a loud long yawn making Ava giggle.

" You laughing at me lil girl? " Merle asked, smirking down at her and she shook her head grinning.

" Excuse me, Merle? " Shane asked.

" Whachya want Pig? " Merle asked, scowling at the man.

" Why weren't we told Daryl had a daughter? " Shane asked, placing his hands on his hips and trying to look taller, Ava smirked at the man, pathetic.

" Wasn't none yal's business." Merle drawled, narrowing his eyes. He didn't care for what this pig was leading up to.

" If were going to have another mouth to feed, we'll need people to go into the city for supplies. " Shane said.

" So get chinaman to go, ain't that his damn job? " Merle said, setting Ava down on her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, feet spread a little and glaring up at Shane, Merle chuckled at how ridiculous looked.

" A group's going this time. I'd appreciate it if you'd go this time Merle. "

Ava smirked, there was no way her uncle would say yes, she knew he would tell him to fu-

" Alright, i'll go. " Merle said.

" What! " Ava yelled, turning to look up at him with wide shocked eyes.

" I'm taking Ava with me, don't trust you pussy's to take care of her. " Merle finished.

" What! " she screamed in disbelief. Did she not get a fucking decision in this?

" Merle, I can't let you take a kid into the city. Morals, Andrea, Glenn, Jaqui and t-Dog are going, you won't need any more back up then that. " Shane said.

" She ain't gonna be my back up, like I said I don't trust you assholes. She's coming with me, she's my blood. " Merle said.

" And what do you want me to tell Daryl when he gets back? " Shane asked, rubbing his nose and closing his eyes feeling a headache coming on.

" You'll figure it out. " Merle said smirking. " When we leavin? " He asked

" Few minutes. " Shane muttered, before walking away mumbling about redneck trash.

Ava watched Shane, making sure he was out of earshot before spinning around to punch her uncle in the side.

" Are you fucking insane! We can't go into the city, its full of those things! " She yelled, hitting him again.

" Ow! Cut it the fuck out, and watch your damn mouth! " Merle snapped, Ava wasn't even going to say anything about how he had just said two bad things as he told her that.

" What are you thinking Merle, why'd you say I was going too. I've lived this long, i'm not gonna push it. " She said, and he chuckled.

" I ain't gonna let you get hurt lil one. Just got to get good ol Merle some things. " He said. " Get ready. " He ordered, stepping into his tent.

Ava let out a frustrated growl, stomping away from the tent in aggravation. Maybe finding her uncle hadn't been a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Merle sat in the passenger seat with Ava in his lap, Jaqui drove while the rest of them were squeezed in tightly in the back, Andrea bitchin the whole way there.

Ava reached down and rolled down the window, leaning towards it so the wind would blow against her face, Merle shifted nervously knowing why she had done so, Ava got really car sick, very easily.

" Best not fuckin puke on me girl. " Merle ordered, Ava sighed and rolled her eyes.

" I'll puke out the window Merle. " she said, almost laughing when Glenn immediately rolled up his window, who sat behind her but she thought it would be rude to laugh at him, the poor dude looked nervous enough about going into the city with a large group, she didn't want to make him embarrassed. Merle on the other hand, began laughing immediately, mocking the poor Korean man.

As they got closer to the city, Glenn made them pull over, informing them that they would have to go on foot from there. Ava let out an annoyed sigh as she climbed out of Merle's lap, standing by the car glancing around cautiously, she looked over impatiently at the others, Glenn stood beside her acting the same way, they were taking too long and they were going to be too slow, they both hated Shane for making Glenn take a group.

" Lets go! " Glenn urged quietly, as we walked we went first to a clothing store, from the back door. Some of the others went up to the roof while Ava, Andrea and T-dog stayed down stairs, as Ava was shoving some clothes she knew would fit her into her bag she froze hearing gun shots. She heard a few more and then Glenn was racing away, clutching his baseball hat to his head as he ran so fast.

" Whats going on! "

Ava looked over to see all the others running over, all expect Merle. Ava scowled at them annoyed, she didn't want to talk to them, why were they all looking at her?

" Heard some gunshots and then Glenn ran off, where'd he go? " T-Dog asked

" How the fuck should I know! " She snapped angrily, we heard some more gunshots and then they ran off, Ava rolled her eyes and then kept going through clothes, she gasped hearing a thud on the doors, looking up she saw a large group gathering around out front, son of a bitch! That was there way out! Hopefully they'd find another way out instead, she wasn't all too worried until she heard gunshots coming from the roof.

" Son of a bitch " Ava muttered, she saw the others racing up the stairs to the roof and hurried to follow them, by the time she got up there, They were crowded around T-Dog who laid there bleeding, she looked over to see they were staring at uncle Merle who stood being an asshole holding a gun. Ava's fingers twitched towards her own knife, biting her lip nervously as she thought about defending her uncle. Ava saw another man, someone she didn't recognize, standing behind her uncle, trying to yell out a warning she was too late, her uncle spun around at the strangers voice and he knocked Merle down.

" Hey! " Ava screamed, pulling her knife out and holding the handle tightly her finger tips turned white. The others looked over at her as the stranger ignored the yell and cuffed Merle to the pipe on the roof as Merle cussed up a storm. " Get the fuck off my uncle! " she snapped, storming over, she was prepared to throw her knife at the stranger when she felt a blow to the back of her head, she slumped forward landing onto the roof painfully, she whimpered and blinked up in confusion, she could see Andrea standing above her holding a rifle and staring down at her in complete shock, and fear.

" What did you do! " Jaqui screamed, staring down at Ava in worry and crouching beside her but Ava had already passed out.

 _Hey guys, hope your liking it so far. Sorry for the such short chapters, I hope to review again soon. Please review/favorite/follow ect. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ava groaned in pain, slowly waking up. She heard shouting which made her head throb painfully, opening her eyes she winced as she stared up at the bright sky, looked over she saw two of her uncles, both shouting and trying to get to her as they pulled at the cuff that kept him stuck to the pipe. As Ava blinked again the two Merles became one Merle, thank fuck for that, this world didn't need another Merle, one was enough.

" Merle? " she asked weakly, slurring a bit.

" Ava! Holy shit, your alive. Baby girl you got to get up, grab that fucking hack saw over there so I can get out of this fucking cuffs. " He said, shouting.

" Whats going on? " she asked quietly, stumbling to her feet and swaying on the spot, Merle looked at her worried.

" They fucking left us here. " Merle growled. " That stupid blonde bitch is going to die when I find her, hurting you like that. "

Ava resisted the urge to roll her eyes. No matter what people believed, Merle would never hurt a woman, or child. He believed that anyone who did, were lower then dirt, bastards. No good pieces of shit. Thats what he believed his old man was, but Merle would never ever hurt a woman or child. No matter what they did.

Ava on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to hurt the bitch who had done this. She wanted to shove Andrea off this roof-Wait, she couldn't. They'd left her, and Merle, there. She stumbled over to the tool bag that had been dumped, walking over she picked up the saw, she sat down beside Merle and began trying to saw at the chain, ten minutes later Merle said it was enough. It hadn't even dented it.

" Give it here, gotta cut ma' damn hand off. " Merle said, Ava stared at his wrist, it was already bleeding from his struggle, the cuffs had dug painfully into his skin. But when she imagined how worse it would be, him sawing his hand off. She walked over to the ledge of the roof and threw it down into the street.

" Girl! What the fuck are ya' doing! " Merle screamed, Ava looked over worriedly when she heard pounding on the door, she jumped a bit when arms reached out but she saw that the door was now chained closed. At least the assholes that had left them there were nice enough to lock the door on their way out.

" Daddy will come for us! You really gonna cut off your hand Merle! Are you fucking dumb! " she snapped, stomping over. Merle glared up at her,panting heavily. His skin was red from being in the sun for so long and his lips were dry and cracking. She was sure she looked the same. " We just got to wait, for dad to get here. And if you get past that thick skull of yours and think, you'll realize i'm right. " she said, Merle stared at her for a few moments, processing what she had said, and as much as it pained him to admit someone besides him was right, he nodded and sighed, leaning back against the pipe and wincing when he moved his wrist the wrong way.

With a sigh Ava sat down beside Merle, grabbing his hand gently. She began tearing up a shirt she had put her in her bag and she bandaged his wrist up the best she could, which wasn't easy considering it was still cuffed. When she was done she leaned against him and her eyes slowly closed.

Ava woke up to shouting she she stretched her body out, much like a lazy cat. Someone was nudging her shoulder but she just cuddled closer to Merle, she was too tired to move at the moment.

Suddenly cold water was dumped onto Ava's face, making her sit up gasping in shock.

" Asshole, the fuck is wrong with you-" Ava released that Merle hadn't had water, looking up she saw that Dad stood there holding a water bottle, smiling down at Ava amused.

" Dad! " she screamed, jumping to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his stomach. Daryl chuckled and pulled her up into his arms, burying his face in her hair, hiding the tears he knew would fall. He didn't need any of these fuckers to see that. Didn't need them thinking he was weak.

" I told you Merle! I knew he'd come!" Ava cried, looking over and smiling at her uncle, Glenn was crouched down beside him, helping him up. T-dog looked hesitant but helped Merle stand as well.

" Need to get him to camp soon, so he can rest up. Gotta get this binded better. " Daryl said, setting Ava onto her feet. She picked up her knife and turned around, scowling when she spotted the stranger that had cuffed her uncle up.

" Dick! " she snapped, walking past him. She heard her uncle chuckle from behind her.

" We have to go grab the guns. " the stranger said.

" Rick, maybe we can get them another day. We should get Merle back, and Ava should-" Glenn started.

" We came here for two things, Merle and those guns. We need them Glenn, you know we do. " Rick replied, Glenn sighed and nodded.

" Three things! What am I? a damn Biter? " Ava asked, glaring at the man, he sighed looking apologetic but she just kept walking, not wanting to hear anything he had to say.

PAGE BREAK

They all looked down at Glenn as he and Rick mapped out the area where the guns were and how we would get them, Daryl and Glenn would be going down to the ally, while T-Dog and Rick would be just up the street in another ally. Ava and Merle were to wait here, safely.

" Dad! I want to come with you. I can back you up, while Glenn's getting the bag. " Ava said.

" What about me? " Merle drawled. " Think good ol' Merle can't handle himself? "

" Your hurt Merle, besides your blood would only draw them towards you. " Glenn said, dad and Merle seemed just a bit impressed that Glenn knew that.

" Please Dad, I don't want to leave you. " Pleaded Ava, staring up at her dad with those bright blue eyes of hers. Daryl bit the tip of his thumb, staring nervously at his daughter, he had a bad feeling but he couldn't just let her out of his sight again. He had already almost lost her, just when he had found her. He had almost forgotten what she looked like, not having any photos of her didn't help. But now that she was with him again, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go again, not easily anyhow.

" Fine, but you don't leave my damn sight girl, ya' hear? " Daryl said, narrowing his eyes at the now smiling little girl.

" Yes sir. " she said cheerfully, she was happy she was getting to go, but don't get her wrong, she was going to be taking this very seriously. You had to take things seriously when you were alone out here, in this world you couldn't take risk's. You couldn't be stupid, because one wrong move and, you were dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava stood leaning against a garbage can, staring at Daryl and Glenn as they talked, Ava sighed and glanced around. She felt nervous being on the ground so close to those _things_.

One moment everything was fine but she didn't know what happened next, she had been pushed away by some kid, dad went after him. But then her and Glenn got grabbed and now she sat tied up in some room, blindfolded and gagged as well.

She shook, her fingers twitching for her weapons but those had been taking, as well as her bag. She kept struggling at her binds, trying any way to get out but she knew it was pointless, she knew that she would not be getting out of this. She was terrified, she had no idea what these men were going to do and she didn't know where Glenn was. She shook not only in fear but in anger, how dare they fucking take her, when her dad found them they'd be dead.

 _Dad._ She couldn't help but think how terrified and worried he was. She knew she would be in trouble if- _when_ he found her. He had told her to stay with him, in his sight but she hadn't, she had been taken and now she was away from him, again. She hoped she would see him again, thinking about it was making her want to cry but she knew she couldn't be a little bitch, she had to be strong.

She stiffened when she heard the door open, looking up and trying to see past the blindfold she felt a hand against her cheek, flinching back she tried to kick out but since her ankles were tied together that made it a bit hard.

" Easy, Ava its me. Glenn. " He said, Ava let out a sigh of relief, sitting still she let him pull the gag out and then slid the blindfold off her head. She saw strangers behind Glenn and she scowled, letting Glenn untie her she jumped to her feet and clenched her fists, her eyes darting to look at the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed she had been sitting on. Maybe if she got to it on time she could hit one of the men over the head with it.

" Were not going to hurt you, you ain't got to go for the lamp. " One man said and she glared at him, spitting at his feet.

" Fuck off, puta. " she said, he chuckled, smirking at me in amusement.

" Could use some work. " He said, she glanced at the other man and saw he was rubbing his ass cheek, raising a brow in confusion she looked back at the other man, he seemed to be in charge.

" I'm G. Glenn say's your name is Ava? " he asked, she turned to glare at Glenn who swallowed nervously, giving her a small smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

" Its okay Ava, they don't want to hurt us. This is an old folks home. It was just a shit situation. " He said, Ava narrowed her eyes and looked back at G.

" What do you want? " she growled. Ava didn't know these men so there was no way she was letting her guard down.

" Look, I promise I don't want to hurt you, your just going to be our insurance. Make sure your people don't hurt ours. " G said and she glared at him, spitting at his shoes.

" Su gente nos llevaron! " Ava spat in fury, G raised a brow looking impressed.

" Nos hizo decir daño. Todo esto ocupó de lo calmara." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"No me diga que se calmara culo mi padre va a disparar a tus chicos abajo llevarme! " She shouted, Glenn looked at her nervously but she didn't care, she would not just sit back here while these men told her to calm down, they had taken her!

" Look! Enough, just keep your mouth shut or we'll be forced to do it for you. " G ordered.

" She's just a kid, she dosen-"

" What did he just say man! " One of G's goons shouted, stepping forward to get in Glenn's face.

" Back off! " Ava said, getting between them and snatching the blade from the mans holster, they backed up when they saw me glaring at them with a weapon.

" Don't be stupid kid. This will all be over faster if you just listen to us. " G said.

" Ava. " Glenn said, and she looked at him over her shoulder, he was shacking and was a nervous wreak, there was no way he'd be any help if this came down to a fight. Glaring at her captors she threw their knife at their feet before sitting back down, shacking. But unlike Glenn it wasn't in fear, she was pissed off! Her dad better get there soon because she didn't know what she would do if he didn't.

 _Hey guys, hope you is enjoying the story so far, sorry for the short chapters, I should work on that huh? I will also work on updating too. Thank you all for those who have stuck with me and had the will power to do so, please follow favorite and review!_


End file.
